Software applications, such as mobile application software (apps), are designed to run on computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers. Such devices may be sold with several apps bundled as pre-installed software, such as a web browser, email client, calendar, and mapping program. Apps that are not preinstalled are usually available through digital distribution platforms, also known as app stores. Usually, such apps are downloaded from the platform to a target device, such as the smartphone or tablet computer.